adentures of zodiac
by zodiac-alex
Summary: the crazy life of well... me


The end of the world maybe!

All he could think of for the rest of day. All of the people that he could be helping instead he was sitting alone on the roof longing for her to come back. she stands by her father and thinks about the pervious choice she knows what the consciences are. The league will be after her soon. They know that what side she chooses will win the war. She might have went against the league but she knows that wasn't her choice it was a bargain she joins Kronos she will stay alive. She knows that the promise will stay but in a bad way she will end up as servant or something more painful. Though he is unaware of the bargain he believes that he should save her, no matter what the cost. its settled then he will go tonight. She sends him messages in his dreams about what's to come. He knows of the war and the deaths that will happen if he can't save her. He knows that if he tells anyone that Kronos will do it sooner and then it will be too late. He packs up his things and makes a silent run for it. His father sees him. He forgot that tonight he is on patrol the only one that could catch him. He uses one of the things zodiac taught him to control the mist. He summons all the power in him. It works flash can't see him. He gets a fair amount of miles away from mountian Justice he finds that he must have passed out that's not good he's on Kronos land. He sees something on the horizon. It's the league he thinks no that's not right they are at the hq. he must have done this they are tied up and in jail cells with their kids. He sees her all the way on end being tormented by Kronos. All he can hear is bearly a whisper but he is saying something about her telling his plans to a hero. She denies she tells him how she hasn't had contact with a hero in weeks. [Kronos ; I know you you could communicate with people still.] He didn't know it but Meadusa is right behind him. Meadusa; zodiac's so called boy friend is here. [She pins him down and puts him in the cell with zodiac and then they throw his father in with them.] [he smirks at them] Kronos; have fun. [His father tries to run but zodiac stops him.] Zodiac; no use same as your cell. [He sits down he is extremely pale and is shaking.] Kidd flash; you alright.

Flash; I'll be fine

Kidd flash; zodiac do something

Zodiac; I'm afraid I can't

Kidd flash; why not

Zodiac; charmed walls

[Batman from next cell to theirs]

Batman; charmed walls is all it takes to hold you

Robin; Ya, I thought you were immortal

Zodiac; only ancient magic can hold me something only cirie has.

Flash; who is circie

Aqualad; the godess of magic

Kidd flash; who knew you were a mythology expert

Aqua lad; I'm not shut up he's coming

Kronos; ah bonding

Zodiac; what do you want [says a curse in ancient Greek]

Kronos; you dare talk to your own father like that

Zodiac; [screams]

Kronos; I see that you've forgotten about your cousins

Kidd flash; leave her alone

Kronos; the hero speaks,…would you like them to do it to you in stead

Kidd flash; fine

Zodiac; don't do it they will kill you [though gritted teeth]

Kronos; oh ya here's your dinner

[a pile of raw fish]

Kronos; come on boys

[Zodiac takes a deep breath]

Kidd flash; what did they do to you

Zodiac; make you live your worst fear

Kidd flash; what do you mean by live your worst fear

Zodiac; in your head you do it but it takes a toll on your body

Kidd flash; what is your fear

Zodiac; my profacie see

[she shows him the scratches]

[Flash groans]

Zodiac; he gets weaker by the minute

Kidd flash; what's wrong with him Zodiac; the magic slowly is weakening his powers, he can have the cot for the night. I'll watch him you get some sleep.

Kidd flash; wake me up if anything happens

[in the morning Kidd flash wakes up to his dad talking to zodiac]

Kidd flash; I see that you feel better

Flash; ya, she fixed me up good

Kidd flash; what did you do

Zodiac; nature magic and a little charm-speak

Kidd flash; what's charm-speak

Zodiac; like hypnotism

Kidd flash; good to know who'd you get it from

Zodiac; the worst god ever, Aphrodity the godess of love and beauty

Kidd flash; I bet, can you get us out of here with that

[all the color drains from her face]

Kidd flash; you alright

Zodiac; I'm fine but…

Kidd flash; but what

Zodiac; I saw it in a vision, we got out but the profacy would start and I don't want it to happen this is the only time I v'e been scared about what's to happen

Kidd flash; I'll be there with you

-Zodiac; but you won't be able to help me but I'll get us out of here for you

[she transforms into a beautiful girl in a white toga with gold bracelets and her hair braided in to a pony tail and pushed over her shoulder]

Kidd flash; [he sits there and mumbles]

Zodiac; snap out of it

Kidd flash; your gorgeous I thought that you couldn't use your powers in here

Zodiac; while you were asleep aphrodity tould me that I could she said that she is immune to Circe's powers because she had killed her once

Kidd flash; you mean she came back to life

Zodiac; all gods and titans can

Kidd flash; can we leave now

Zodiac; right I forgot,… guard can I get a kiss I can't bear it any more after all you are very attractive

Guard; but he will kill me

Zodiac; shhhhhh…

Kidd flash; but I'm your boyfriend

Zodiac; shut up

[The Guard kisses her she takes his keys and knocks him out]

[She unlocks the gate]

Zodiac; gross stupid Cyclops [she rubs her lips]

Kidd flash; here give me the keys

[she throws him the keys, with in 10 sec. all of the cells are unlocked]

Flash; come on guys

[they all come out]

Marsanman; how'd you do that

Zodiac; charm-speak, follow me we only have a few minuetes

Superboy; why should we trust you

Zodiac; because I have the perfect smell only for a little longer

Robin; what did you say

Zodiac; nothing, just come on he's waking up

[the Cyclops sits and stars at the empty cells, he gets out a walkie-talkie and calls Kronos]

Cyclops; they got away

Kronos; they what, call the hounds

Cyclops; right away sir

Zodiac; this way stay back it's coming

Robin; what's coming

Zodiac; Lupa and her pack

[they run until they come to an open field]

Zodiac; there they are

[standing across the field are Lupa and her pack]

Zodiac; go I'll take them

Kidd flash; you sure you'll be fine

Zodiac; just go

[all of the justice league leaves]

Lupa; you can't beat me

Zodiac; want to bet

[Zodiac transforms into a wolf]

Lupa; your emotions make you weak

[Lupa lunges at zodiac and has her pinned to the ground]

Lupa; such a waste

[lupa bites her front leg and kidd flash grabs her and takes her back to hq]

Zodiac; limps up to Bruce and he picks her up and takes her to her room]

Bruce; you rest for awhile

Zodiac; but I

Bruce; you will stay here until you are fully recovered

Zodiac; I have to go see angel

Bruce; who's angel

Zodiac; a vampire,that the gods want me to help

Bruce; since when

Zodiac; since the fight with Lupa, when we were fighting I got a vision

Bruce; what happens when you get these visions

Zodiac; I usually collaps but that time I didn't

Bruce; what did you see

Zodiac; I saw a hotel in la called the Hyperion Hotel that's where his offices are

Bruce; why should I let you go

Zodiac; because if you don't innocent people will die

Bruce; fine, but I want kidd flash to moitor you

Zodiac; I can handle myself

Bruce; not with that wound on your hip

Zodiac; we leave in the morning

Bruce; get some rest you'll need it

Zodiac; good night

Kidd flash; good morning

Zodiac; you look normal

Kidd flash; what I can look nice without the costume

[they share a kiss]

Bruce; theres a blue convertible in the front. Good luck

Zodiac; thanks for every thing

Kidd flash; let's go

[the drive to la ]

Zodiac; are you angel investigations

Cordilia; yes

Zodiac; thank the gods is angel here

Cordilia; yes he's in the back

[she leads them to angels office]

Zodiac; hi

Angel; can I help you

Zodiac; no it's the other way around

Angel; I'm sorry what

Kidd flash; the gods sent her to help you

Angel; the gods

Zodiac; he means the powers that be I was sent to help you and cordilia was the one who sent that message to the gods

Codilia; I didn't send you

Kidd flash; when you had your attack it sent a message to the gods that there are to many people in the world that need help

Zodiac; wait how did you know that

Kidd flash; you talk in your sleep

Zodiac; great

Angel; how are 2 teenagers supposed to help me

Zodiac; I'm not a teenager I'm immortal like you but im 12

Angel; wait a new god was born? Who are your parents and what are your powers?

Kidd flash; I have super speed yet I'm not a god

Zodiac; my parents are kronos and gia my powers are shapeshifting telekenises,time , earth

Angel; how should I know if your joking or not

[they show them their powers]

Zodiac; shouting, cordilia sit down

Cordilia; why

Zodiac; just listen to me

[using her telecanis zodiac pushes her down]

Zodiac; wesley watch her

Wesly; got it

[cordlia has a vision]

Cordilia; there's are band of demons at 710 Hester Drive there retailiating aginst the powers that be

Angel; ill get on it kidd and Zodiac stay here

Zodiac; this could be how we prove that we can be useful

Angel; fine let's go

[they ride his car to the scene]

Angel; here use this

Zodiac; I don't need a weapon

Angel; fine

[they enter the courtyard]

[a demon sniffs the air]

Fresi; ah a godess is in our presents and stronger than Zeus

[thunder, lighting hits the ground]

Zodiac; don't insult my brother like that

[they charge each other they turn the demon to dust]

Angel; I guess that we could use you

Zodiac; kidd hold me

[he fashions himself behind her]

Zodiac; screams

Kidd flash; we need to get her back to your place

Angel; what's wrong with her

Kidd flash; a vision like cordlia has except 200 times worse. When she was born iris thought she could bless Zodiac but it turned into a curse

Angel; what happens

Kidd flash; she stays like this for a couple hours and she takes the place of the vicume so you'll she her get scatches and broken bones ect.

[they load her in to the car and drive back]

Wesley; what happened

Angel; she had a vision

Cordilia; that's not a vision

Kidd flash; its 200 times worse than yours it's a long story

Angel; basicly someone thought that they could bless her but it turned into a curse

Kidd flash; and might I add she takes the vicums place and get beat up

Cordilia; you sound like wesley the whole might I add part

Wesley; is that supposed to be a compliment or not

Angel; if the person in her vision dies will she die

Kidd flash; no, because she'll just heal herself

Wesley; she can do that?

Angel; I'll take her up stairs

Kidd flash; thanks

[they take her up stairs]

[gun walks thru the door]

Gun; who's the pretty little thing

Kidd flash; she's my girlfriend lay

Gun; chill, hey angle theres a worshiping fight in the water tank below the casino

Angel; lets go then what are we waiting for

Kidd flash; I'll stay here with Zodiac just in case

Wesley; cordia are you coming

Cordelia; why not it could be fun

Kidd flash; good luck

Wesley; take care

[ thay all leave and then kidd flash goes up stairs and watches over Zodiac]

Kidd flash; your awake

Zodiac; ya where's everyone else

Kidd flash; on a case

Zodiac; what's that smell

Kidd flash; what smell

Zodiac; it smells like…

[a band of vampires break thru the window]

Zodiac; no, let me go! What did you do to him

[they put a gas mask on Zodiac, she passes out like kidd flash did and they take her into a suv]

Vampire 1; the girl goes to linsey and the boy goes to lila

Vampire 2; what firm do they go to

Vampire 1; the wolferman & something

[the van pulls up at the firm]

holland; I see that you brought us our prize

vampire 2; it was all to easy

lilia; put the girl in cage and give the boy to me

[they obey orders]

IN THE MORNING

Linsey; I see that your awake

Zodiac; let me out of here

Linsey; why because you can't do it your self I have someone here that would like to see you

Hades; I love seeing you like this after all you have done your parents thought that you would be like me but I guess not. After all you were the one who killed still your parents have a soft spot for you well I don't. so I told this young man all of your secrets.

Linsey; stop horrasing her, do the chant and be done

[hades does the chant and dissapers, they put her in the cage and tendrals grow up around it]

Lilia; I see that yours is under control

Linsey; the ceremony takes place in ten minuets tell the gaurds to bring them down to the main hall

[they take them down to the main hall]

Zodiac; what do you want with us

[The powers start chanting]

Holland; it's better that we sadate you

[he gives kidd flash a shot]

[she starts screaming from the pain of the ritual then blacks out]

[SHE WAKES UP THE NEXT MORNING STILL IN THE CAGE IN LINSEYS OFFICE]

Linsey; how are you feeling

Zodiac; yuck, like a dog uhg

Linsey; good

Zodiac; good for who

Linsey; I want you to see your boyfriend

[they bring in a white germanshepard]

Zodiac; so where is he

Linsey; the dog

Zodiac; oh so this is the big bad spell not like I couldn't do that any way

Linsey; your time will come

Lilia; you mean in the next mineute

Linsey; Get some rest you'll need it

[she falls asleep, and then the spell takes place]

SHE WAKES UP IN SOMEONES BACK YARD

Linsey; you're a good girl aren't you

Zodiac streches

Linsey; your very magnificent

Zodiac; _well thanks_

Linsey in a playful tone;come here girl

[Lillah and a familiar smelling dog walk in]

Linsey; what's up

Lillah; the usual

[He takes Zodiac out of the cage]

Zodiac_; See ya!_


End file.
